gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
But Can They Sing?
But Can They Sing? was a short-lived reality singing competition where nine people who are famous for acting, sports and other endeavors tried to sing. Premise Nine celebrities set out to prove their singing prowess in an American Idol-style competition, while viewers voted online on their favorite performers. The celebrities in general were aided in their quest by movement/dance instructor Tony Michaels and vocal coaches Jackie Simley-Stevens and Rachel Riggs. The winner's favorite charity received $50,000. Celebrity Contestants and the songs *Joe Pantoliano **''I Get a Kick Out of You'' (Frank Sinatra) (Week 1) **''Volare''* (Week 2) *Michael Copon **''I Don't Wanna Be'' (Gavin DeGraw, 2004) (Week 1) **''American Woman'' (The Guess Who) (Week 2) **''You Give Love a Bad Name]]'' (Bon Jovi, 1986) and Don't Go Breakin' My Heart (Elton John & Kiki Dee) duet w/Larry Holmes (Week 3) **''This Is How We Do It'' (Montell Jordan, 1995) (Week 4) **''Hot in Herre'' (Nelly 2002) and Walking on Sunshine (Katrina and the Waves 1985) duet w/Morgan Fairchild (Week 5) **''Blowin' Me Up (With Her Love)'' (JC Chasez, 2002) (Week 6) *Larry Holmes **''I Got You (I Feel Good)'' (James Brown) (Week 1) **''Let's Get it On'' (Marvin Gaye) (Week 2) **''Brick House'' (The Commodores, 1977)* and Don't Go Breakin' My Heart duet w/Michael Copon (Week 3) *Morgan Fairchild **''These Boots Are Made for Walkin’'' (Nancy Sinatra) (Week 1) **''I Will Survive'' (Gloria Gaynor, 1979) (Week 2) **''You're So Vain'' (Carly Simon, 1972) and (I've Had) The Time of My Life (Bill Medley & Jennifer Warnes, 1987) duet w/Antonio Sabato, Jr. (Week 3) **''Believe'' (Cher, 1999) (Week 4) **''Son of a Preacher Man'' (Dusty Springfield) and Walking On Sunshine duet w/Michael Copon (Week 5) **''Heartbreaker'' (Pat Benatar, 1979) (Week 6) *Bai Ling **''Like a Virgin'' (Madonna, 1984) (Week 1) **''Call Me'' (Blondie, 1980) (Week 2) **''Girls Just Wanna Have Fun'' (Cyndi Lauper], 1984) and Summer Nights duet w/Carmine Gotti Agnello (Week 3) **''I Wanna Be Sedated'' (The Ramones) (Week 4) **''Volare'' and Rock and Roll All Nite (KISS) duet/Carmine Gotti Agnello* (Week 5) **Special Performance: I Touch Myself (Divinyls, 1991) (Week 6) *Antonio Sabato Jr. **''Every Breath You Take'' (The Police, 1983) (Week 1) **''I Want You to Want Me'' (Cheap Trick, 1978) (Week 2) **''Addicted to Love'' (Robert Palmer, 1986) and I Had the Time of My Life duet w/Morgan Fairchild (Week 3) **''Nothin' But a Good Time'' (Poison, 1988)* (Week 4) *Myrka Dellanos **''Don't Know Why'' (Norah Jones, 2002) (Week 1) **''It's My Life'' (No Doubt, 2003)* (Week 2) *Not aired (*) Eliminations *'Week 2' – Myrka Delianos, Kim Alexis & Joe Pantoliano *'Week 3' – Larry Holmes *'Week 4' – Antonio Sabato Jr. *'Week 5' – Bai Ling *'Week 6' – Morgan Fairchild & Carmine Gotti-Agnello Trivia The series itself was based on an abandoned project for NBC, called I'm a Celebrity, But I Wanna be a Pop Star (originally titled as Celebrity Pop Superstar). During Week 6, all nine contestants (except Joe Pantoliano) returned to perform Bohemian Rhapsody (Queen, 1975). Michael Copon performed This is How We Do It with the other contestants (except Joe Pantoliano) singing back-up to close out the Week 6 show. Copon's charity, Shaken Baby Alliance, received $50,000 from his win. Link Official Website Category:Reality Category:Music Category:Celebrity Category:VH1 Shows Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:2005 premieres Category:2005 endings